falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulster War
The '''Ulster War '''was an armed conflict fought between the newly established New Republic of Ireland and Ulster Loyalists located up in Northern Ireland. The conflict began on May 1st, 2158 when the NIR began expanding into Northern Ireland and ended on May 20th following the loyalist victory at the siege of Belfast. Background Back in pre-war times, Northern Ireland had remained part of the pre-war United Kingdom even after Ireland was granted independence back in the 1920s. Ireland had attempted to unify the north with the southern republic but, the loyalist held by the unionist citizens in the north and the British presence and refusal to give it up made it difficult. During the European Wars, the New Troubles had started and this resulted in an armed insurgency between Ulster Loyalists and Irish Republicans who wanted reunification with the Republic of Ireland. The fighting stopped when the Great War began on October 23rd, 2077 and ended on the same day leaving the world in ruins. After the Great War had ended, Ireland, including the north, was able to survive the horrors of the nuclear holocausr but, it collapsed months after the Great War due to radiation and famine indused by the fallout of the bombs. Down south, Dublin was taken over by the newly established New Irish Republic and they began to expand across Ireland and eventually made it up north into Ulster. History On May 1st, 2158, the New Irish Republic began expanding into Northern Ireland believing that the destruction of the United Kingdom would convince the north to merge with the south but, it was far from the truth. While some settlements accepted the NIR's presence, many Ulster Loyalists remained headstrong in their dedication to old pre-war United Kingdom and many took up arms to resist "republican agression" and fought for an independent ulster. In response, the New Irish Republican Army was sent up north and began to lay siege to Northern Irish territory on May 3rd and began marching up north into Belfast. In the capitol of former Northern Ireland, Ulster loyalists and Northern Irish volunteers took up arms and began to form defensive positions in order to defend their capitol city and the NIR eventually came in and layed sieged to the city in an attempt to eliminate the last remnants of the United Kingdom. During the Siege of Belfast, the NIR began laying siege to the city's defenses and found themselves bogged down and taken by surprise as the Northern Irish put up a heavy resistance and the volunteers fought with near-fanatic levels of devotion to an independent Ulster. The fighting was intense as the roofs of the Belfast suburbs and Northern Irish snipers kept Irish troops pinned down in the streets of Belfast. The campaign was a stalemate within days and by May 20th, the NIR pulled out completely and negotiated with Johnathan Monsell in which Ulster was given to the loyalists and the NIR would completely withdraw from the region thus, the Treaty of Belfast was signed and the war came to an end. Aftermath Following the NIR's withdraw from Belfast, all of Northern Ireland was given back Monsell and the loyalist forces and eventually, all of Ulster was annexed as well. Following the war's end, the Independent State of Ulster was established in the aftermath of the war and became a major power in Ireland other than the NIR as well as becoming the rival state of the latter. The NIR would later be displeased at this as they saw the loyalist victory in Ulster as another phase of the divide between Northern and Southern Ireland and that the journey to reunite all of Ireland would never end according to the NIR's leadership. Category:Events Category:Wars